creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Eyes
It was an otherwise dark and cold evening in the somewhat large city I live in. Since summer had just ended a few weeks ago, the weather surprised me. I could go on and on about how surprised I was about the weather, but I'd rather tell you what happened that night. Living in the city, it was seen as unnecessary to have a car, and I enjoyed the usual walk home. I would walk instead of ride my bike to work, and at the end of my shift, in the security room at the bank where I work, I'd be walking home close to 11 PM. Most nights, I'd walk home and watch the usual night-time stuff happening, but nothing interesting ever happened to me, until this night. About three blocks worth of walking after I left the bank, I got that strange feeling that I was being watched. I stopped, looked around, and thought nothing more of it, though I couldn't shake that feeling. It wasn't that feeling that you'd get in grade school, when someone was staring at you and you didn't realize it. It was more along the lines of everyone watching you and you not knowing it. I stopped again, looked around, and that's when I saw the first ones. In the park across the road from me, peeking from the bushes, I saw a pair of eyes that seemed to be glowing, but they weren't regular eyes. They seemed to be almost a red color, as if the entire sclera was bloodshot. It, of course, was offsetting, so I kept looking at the eyes for a few more seconds, then started to walk again, but at a faster pace. I looked ahead, to make sure nothing was ahead of me. I stopped dead in my tracks. Up on the corner, in front of one of the apartment complexes on that street, were four people staring at me. At first, I had the feeling of regular creepiness, but then I noticed their eyes. Like the pair I had just seen in the bushes, they had a reddish tint to them, and seemed to have a low-level glow. I slowly turned my head around to check behind me, and saw four more of the human-like figures. I decided to cross the road, and turned to my right, but saw two more of them. Not knowing what to do, I just stood there, like an idiot. Just looking at each of the groups of the people, not knowing what to do. Humans can't literally smell fear, but I know that they knew, and they started to close in on me. Feeling my heart race picking up, I panicked. I tried bum-rushing the smaller group, but they just pushed me back up against the wall. I'd like to say that I stayed conscious through whatever they did to me, but I'd be lying. As soon as they were in a punch's distance, I blacked out. I've been in the hospital for about two weeks now, and the police are still coming in to question me on the assailants' identities. I can't quite remember what they look like, or why they should be our enemies. I thought I saw them the other day, looking into the window in my hospital room, just staring at me. I have a feeling I will see them soon. After all, I see them all the time now. In my dreams, in a splotch of paint, in anything. My eyes hurt. Category:Beings